Mindhunter - Episódio 10 - Final Alternativo
by Beta-riper.a.beta.ripadora
Summary: Edmund Kemper x Holden Ford. É um shipp. Casal. Homem x Homem.


Nota da autora: Eu sei que é doente escrever sobre isso. Não são personagens, são pessoas reais, assassinos reais, e não há nada de romântico no que foi feito com as vítimas.

Se não assistiu a primeira temporada completamente, tem spoiler pra todo lado, já avisando!

Episódio 1.10 – 41:25 min

Holden Ford já está no avião, tendo sido obrigado a ir ver Kemper. Ele não sabe o que sente a respeito disso. Sua vida já está muito confusa. Ele não percebia o quanto era difícil lidar com relações, e tudo em sua volta é sobre isso. Sua relação de trabalho, que tumultua com as idéias do que se deve fazer, do que é certo, e de sua maneira não-convencional de entrar na cabeça dos assassinos, mimetizando suas falas, seus movimentos. Por sinal, dica essa que foi dada por sua ex-namorada, que por muito tempo apenas tinha palavras que o desmotivavam a continuar nesse serviço. Ele aprendeu muito, com todos, mas parece quanto mais aprende, mais se supera, menos as pessoas ao seu redor gostam. Eles queriam que ele fosse melhor, mas talvez, não tanto, não daquele jeito.

SACRAMENTO, CALIFORNIA

Entrando na prisão, deixando o distintivo e a arma, assinando papéis, tudo normal até então. Entrando na enfermaria, pensando no que foi dito, de que Kemper havia tentado suicídio. Não é o jeito dele, simplesmente. Um homem inteligente, analítico, crítico sobre si mesmo, sabe que deve morrer, mas não tiraria a própria vida.

_Edmund Kemper._ ele diz para a enfermeira, que com pouca vontade sai do lugar e aponta do corredor o quarto reservado ao serial killer.

Holden se segura na porta, olhando para dentro. Algo lhe diz que ele não deveria estar ali, sabia que devia ser uma armadilha, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha uma sensação de obrigação com Kemper. Sabia que era falso, que era manipulação do criminoso, para se aproximar dele, mas também sabia que tinha dado certo, se sentia próximo, de maneira aterradora. De toda forma, Kemper era o responsável por todo o seu sucesso, como poderia não ser grato pela loucura daquele, que pode-se dizer, agora era um amigo? Só esperava que a conversa não fosse para esses lados, sabia o quanto Kemper era inteligente, ou até mais, genial.

Holden entra, e Kemper põe os óculos, despretensiosamente.

_Você veio._ disse Kemper, e Holden suspira, já sabia que ele estaria puto, por todos aqueles cartões que nunca foram respondidos. Psicopatas gostam de atenção, e ele não ter respondido, era um incentivo, tanto que ele tentou suicídio para chamar sua atenção...

_Você tornou difícil não vir.

_Eu tentei métodos menos dramáticos. Recebeu meus cartões? _talvez Holden devesse mentir que não, para não enfurece-lo mais ainda. Mas foi franco, como sempre.

_Sim...

Kemper tomou uma pausa. Ele não tinha certeza antes, mas agora sabia, estava sendo ignorado.

_Talvez não seja surpreendente você responder a uma dramatização.

Holden estava cansado. Cansado da viagem, cansado de ter que corresponder às expectativas, e cansado de ter discussões como essa, que pareciam de casal, ou de amigos, ele já não sabia ao certo.

_Porque quer me ver, Ed?

Aí, o inesperado, ou nem tanto: _Eu li uma matéria sobre você.

Holden baixou a cabeça, realmente pesaroso. Será que isso atrapalharia sua relação com Kemper? Será que ele deixaria de querer ajuda-lo? Terá sido tudo aquilo em vão?

_Sobre nós, eu diria._Kemper continuou.

_O jornal de Atlanta?

_Ela foi selecionada pela associação de empresa. _falava sobre a matéria. Holden quase sem voz, gemeu para que ele continuasse. _Você disse que éramos amigos...

Holden soltou o fôlego, cruzou os braços. Como poderia ser sensível com alguém que não tem sentimentos, mas que finge muito bem, como Kemper? Ele sabia que ele não sentia tão complexamente assim, que com certeza fingir que estava chateado era apenas uma desculpa para ser o coitado, que usou de violência para ser notado, é o que todos os psicopatas fazem.

_Sim...

_Somos amigos, Holden?

_No contexto do nosso trabalho juntos... Sim._ele escolhia bem, palavra por palavra, sem saber o que podia acontecer se negasse. Mas, não negaria, não estava mentindo. Não era uma amizade que podia ser levada para fora, mas, porque não? Porque negar que sentia já algo por aquele homem? Era seu trunfo, quase um troféu, que ele queria exibir para todos, como prova de que seu trabalho valia a pena.

_Nosso trabalho juntos..._ Kemper pareceu achar graça da escolha das palavras. _É uma bela maneira de dizer, eu classificaria do mesmo jeito. Ainda assim, nosso trabalho está incompleto.

_Tá bom.

_Como apontei, nas minhas cartas.

_Você tem mais... Idéias?_ não sabia de onde tinha coragem para perguntar aquilo. O que mais Kemper poderia dizer? O que sentia enquanto matava suas vítimas? O que sentia antes de mata-las? E se ele tivesse algum desses pensamentos, dentro da prisão? Ele não era um assassino de homens, era especificamente de mulheres, espelhando em sua mãe, em sua avó. O único homem que ele matara até então, e com muito pesar, se é que pode-se dizer que um serial killer psicopata sente pesar real, era seu avô. Ele adorava seu avô. E na prisão, ele era um homem exemplar, ele nunca fez mal a ninguém, nunca se meteu em brigas, simplesmente porque aqueles homens presos não eram seu foco de matança. Talvez, por isso, Holden se sentisse confiante de responder abertamente a tudo que ele perguntava. Se sentia confiante de pedirem para tirar as algemas, cada vez que iam falar um com o outro. Criaram um tipo de vínculo, confundível com uma amizade.

_Tenho._ disse Kemper. _ Holden deu espaço a ele, para dizer o que pensava, mas ele negou._ Bem, eu não vou sair exibindo elas como se fossem pôneis de espetáculo, especialmente quando você vem falando de mim na minha ausência, usando o que contém para se legitimar.

Holden andou até a cadeira disposta ao lado da cama, com cuidado. _Aquela história não foi... Eu tinha... Bebido um pouquinho. _não era um pedido de desculpas, e ele sabia disso. Mas não se sentia culpado.

_O que é esse "perfil comportamental" que você está promovendo?

Falar sobre o trabalho... Não era o que Holden queria, mas tinha que ter calma nessa hora. _Bom... _se ajeitou na cadeira._ É um jeito de determinar a psicologia de um criminoso, baseada na cena do crime e em características pessoais.

Kemper ouvia com atenção, e parecia verdadeiramente interessado. _Adorei isso! Então qual é a minha psicologia?

O que ele esperava ouvir? Holden manteve-se calmo, como sempre. _Eu não posso te dizer...

_Não pode ou não quer?_ Kemper perguntou, contrariado.

_É um assunto técnico, Ed...

_Meu favorito.

_Ainda estamos muito no início da pesquisa...

_Não tão no início que você não possa sair falando na imprensa._ o pegou. Ed Kemper, o pegou, pela primeira vez naquela noite. _E você ainda admite que fui eu que comecei essa história. Então... Eu acredito que me deva uma explicação, Holden.

Nos olhos de Kemper, Holden pode ter um vislumbre, talvez fosse sua imaginação, de alguém realmente vivo ali dentro, com sentimentos, que podem ser feridos. Não ia contra a sua pesquisa, achar que os psicopatas tinham sentimentos, que foram rompidos pelos meios em que viviam. Mas se houvesse um resquício de humanidade, se ele pudesse dizer que Kemper estava tentando se comunicar com ele de verdade, era naquele momento.

_Você é o que chamaríamos de "assassino organizado"... _Kemper fez um barulho de acertação, para que continuasse, e recostou a cabeça no travesseiro, ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer, enquanto observava o movimento dos que os vigiavam._ Por causa do extremo planejamento dos seus crimes. Você treinou pegando mulheres várias vezes antes de escolher sua primeira vítima. Usou seu próprio veículo, tanto no sequestro quanto na desova. Acompanhou seus crimes pela mídia, o que dá indícios de... Fantasia contínua. _enquanto Holden falava aquilo, não percebia que descrevia o comportamento de Kemper naquele momento. Parado, apenas planejando, como seria seu próximo movimento, quanto, as razões, o que deveria ser dito. O cérebro de Kemper era como uma boa máquina, seu QI de assustadores 145 pontos, o permitiam visualizar todas as alternativas, tudo que poderia acontecer, por isso era tão bom, era um mestre.

Novamente, Kemper apenas fez um barulho de acertação.

_Essa é a essência._ terminou por dizer Holden.

_Acha que pode me reduzir a um único adjetivo?_ perguntou Kemper, parecendo ofendido.

_Claro que não..._ e agora Holden falava sério. Ele não pensava em Ed daquela forma, era muito mais. Ainda que não entendesse completamente, ele o fascinava. Ele causava emoções complexas, ainda que não as tivesse. _É apenas um jeito de ordenar características.

_É um especialista agora.

_Não._Holden disse seguramente.

_Parece...

_Não sou um especialista. _Holden só pensava naquelas pessoas, de antes de voar para ali. Eles estavam com esse problema também. De vê-lo como um especialista, mas não respeitavam-no por isso. Por estar tentando...

_Mas você quer ser, não quer?_ disse Kemper, quase que lendo seus pensamentos.

Holden ficou quieto um pouco, pensando no que realmente queria, enquanto olhava para Ed... _Sim... _queria, ser um especialista em comportamento criminal, e acima de tudo, queria ser um especialista em serial killers, em psicopatas, em pessoas como Ed, ou talvez, naquele momento, queria ser especialista em Edmund Kemper... E só nele.

Kemper fez movimentos lentos, levantando levemente o braço esquerdo, onde havia se cortado. _O sangue humano é muito quente... _ele dizia, enquanto arrancava o curativo, sem pressa. _Numa manhã fria e úmida, dá pra ver o vapor...

Holden ficou inquieto, desviando os olhos, não gostando daquela situação, se sentindo desconfortável. _ O que está fazendo, Ed? _perguntou meio sem fôlego, achando estranho aquilo tudo agora.

_Alguém deixou uma caneta esferográfica na minha pasta de documentos e eu usei o corpo de metal. _o curativo finalmente saiu. Haviam vários pontos, ao longo do pulso. _Era isso que queria ver?

_Porque eu iria querer ver isso? _ Holden perguntou seriamente, não entendia o que se passava na cabeça de Kemper naquele momento.

Kemper jogou os lençóis para o lado, deixando-os cair da cama. E começou a se aproximar, se sentar, dizendo: _Olhe de mais perto. _ele colocou os pés no chão, fazendo um barulho pesado.

Holden finalmente reparou no que estava acontecendo a redor deles, e talvez, esse tenha sido o seu problema. O vigia da enfermaria, desligou o telefone. Virou-se de costas, alheio ao que acontecia ali dentro. Perigoso, muito.

_Tudo bem... Sério..._ Holden disse, começando a ficar preocupado, quase que prevendo o que ia acontecer, mas dando um pouco de confiança a Ed, não queria acreditar que ele usaria esse momento para mata-lo. Algo dentro dele, sabia que ele não seria capaz disso... Ou era sua ingenuidade falando mais alto.

_Sabe, as mulheres eram indiferentes a mim no início..._ Kemper contava, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, por trás dos óculos. _Elas não tinham interesse em compartilhar... Na minha vida inteira, ninguém queria interagir comigo. Nem nossos gatos, quando eu era criança. _Kemper olhou para os dois enfermeiros do lado de fora, ambos de costas, prontos para sair da sala de controle.

Holden fechou os olhos, pesaroso. Acreditava nisso. Não queria, mas estava usando Kemper. Não queria acreditar que era mais um daqueles que transformava-o em um serial killer. O gatilho para ele matar, o incentivo. Tudo que ele jamais iria querer ser. Um motivo, para ser morto. Ele sabia que era inteiramente culpa dele, mas naquele momento, deixou-se levar, baixou sua guarda. Mal viu quando Kemper levantou-se, fazendo um barulho forte na cama, com o tilintar das correntes.

Holden levantou-se no mesmo momento, o encarando. Aquele homem de 2 metros e 6, à sua frente, o encarando. Contrastando com seus 1.80, sem experiência para matar ninguém.

_O único jeito d'eu ter aquelas garotas, era matando elas. E funcionou. _Kemper dizia, e Holden seguia sua linha de raciocínio, assustado. _Elas viraram minhas esposas espirituais, ainda estão comigo. _Kemper olhou para trás, deixando óbvio que estavam sozinhos naquela sala. _É curioso... Que na CTI não tenha sistema de alerta para os guardas. É falta de visão. Levando em conta o tipo de pessoa que passa por aqui.

Se aproximando, só com as correntes fazendo barulho, Kemper disse:_ Eu poderia te matar agora, com facilidade. Fazer coisas bem interessantes, antes de alguém aparecer. Aí você ficaria comigo, em espírito.

Holden segurava a respiração, que saía pausada. Ele sabia que mereceria, caso Kemper o matasse agora. Havia sido impulsivo, imprudente, e tantas vezes, o testou. Sim, ele testava Kemper, testava todos os assassinos. 'Fodia com a mente deles', como haviam dito antes. Ele estava sendo tão psicopata, quanto os próprios? Não sabia dizer... Mas por um momento, tudo que tinha passado ao lado de Kemper, veio à tona. Todas as conversas, que foram moldando suas relações.

_Eu te convidei várias vezes à me visitar, mas mesmo assim, nunca pensei que você viria realmente. Porque está aqui, Holden? _Kemper se aproximou mais, olhando-o de cima, mas parecendo mais perto do que realmente estava. Passou pela mente de Holden, quando Kemper falava das relações sexuais. Das mãos dele, apertando sua garganta, de tudo que sentiu naquele momento, o medo da morte, e uma certa excitação. Era isso que Kemper lhe causava, um sentimento dúbio, sem saber se ia morrer ou ter prazer em suas mãos.

_Eu não sei..._ Holden confessou, não sabia porque estava ali. Sabia que era por ele, mas não precisava ter vindo. Ele era um preso, condenado, nunca poderia vir atrás dele, por mais que fosse seu novo objeto de desejos.

Kemper sorriu. _Muito bem... _e pôs a mão esquerda sobre o ombro de Holden. _Isso é verdade. _ele completou, como se estivesse, até aquele momento, pensando que tudo que Holden lhe dizia, era mentira. Não era, apenas, era uma verdade dita com palavras muito bem escolhidas. Kemper, fez o impensável, puxou Holden para um abraço.

Holden não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer? Abraçava de volta? Seu ímpeto era preservar sua vida, soltar-se do abraço, correr, entrar em pânico. Mas, não foi o que ele fez.

Episódio 1.10.2 – Modificação de comportamento, o final inesperado.

O que o diferenciava das vítimas de Kemper? Talvez o sexo? Mas e se, o assassino, não estivesse somente escolhendo pelo sexo, e sim pelo que as vítimas o faziam sentir? Frustração, por não ter uma relação de verdade, por ser ignorado. Isso poderia ser apenas mais uma desculpa para ele matar, mas Holden acreditava que tudo que havia acontecido, influenciava aquele homem à sua frente, a ser quem era.

Holden abraçou-o de volta, num suspiro que parecia seguido de sua morte. Porém, a morte não veio. Kemper pareceu confuso, por sua vítima não fugir, e tinha certeza, ainda não havia matado Holden.

_Ed... Eu vim porque eu sou seu amigo. _era arriscado, assim, super arriscado, tentar manter essa conversa com um psicopata. Mas Kemper o escutava, ainda o abraçando, apertando um pouco mais. _Nada justifica eu ter ignorado você, mas eu não farei mais isso. Não é uma promessa da boca pra fora...

Kemper olhou pra ele, diretamente, mesmo no abraço, mesmo o prendendo ali de maneira que ele jamais sairia, nem se quisesse. Agora era um abraço firme, poderia quebrar alguns ossos, poderia sim, mata-lo, a qualquer coisa que escutasse e não gostasse.

_Não precisa me matar para que eu fique com você. _Holden disse. E como se, num lapso de insanidade vindo dele, esticou-se na ponta dos pés, abraçando o psicopata mais forte, e aproveitou a aproximação para beijá-lo. Beijá-lo sem pensar em todas as atrocidades que fez. Ainda que, se pensasse, talvez, uma parte de Holden, gostasse muito das coisas que Kemper fez, por torna-lo quem ele é agora, bem sucedido.

Edmund Kemper pareceu não entender, até porque, ele era um homem lógico, e aquilo era extremamente ilógico. Síndrome de Estocolmo, talvez? Ele começou a pensar que seu entrevistador era mais louco do que ele, no fim das contas. Talvez nem ele soubesse. Porém, o investigador do FBI não era um assassino, ainda. Ou talvez só não tivesse essa vocação. De toda forma, Kemper acabara de vê-lo como um igual. Tão esperto quanto? Não. Mas esperto o bastante, para ele ficar no controle, e isso era uma oportunidade que não podia deixar passar.

Não se dava bem com pessoas vivas, infelizmente. Não sabia como retribuir, da maneira que Holden talvez quisesse.

Holden sentiu Kemper amolecer o abraço, talvez estivesse perdido. Tomou ele a inciativa de abrir espaço para um beijo mais caloroso, sabendo que apesar de ter tempo para ser morto, não teria tempo para mais nada além de um beijo. Teve que ensinar, assim como aprendeu com suas várias namoradas, Kemper a beijá-lo, a tocá-lo, da maneira que desejava. E não ousava querer algo morno, amigável... Queria transformar Kemper em alguém brutal, também com ele. Era isso que gostava, a sensação de que poderia morrer, de que um apertão no pescoço, podia se tornar algo mais. Ter medo da morte, isso o excitava.

E não demorou muito para Kemper perceber. O tempo era curto, e seus pés permaneciam no lugar, para as correntes não fazerem barulho, não chamar atenção. Segurou Holden pelos cabelos, com certa violência, e o devorava com a boca, e sorte a de Holden ele não ser canibal. Não dava a mínima para ele não ser uma colegial. Ou sua própria mãe. Kemper estava apenas vivendo o momento, e estava gostando, podia causar um pouco de dor a Holden, e ele parecia gostar. Masoquista, sim, um bom par para um sádico, apesar dele não admitir.

Só que o sonho de talvez fazer algo mais, acabou ligeiro. Kemper havia total certeza do tempo que levaria para matar Holden. Assim, também tinha total certeza de quanto tempo poderia agarrá-lo daquela forma, sem serem pegos. Ao soltá-lo, Holden deu um suspiro, não de alívio, mas triste, como quem quisesse mais.

_Não sabia que você era esse tipo de homem, Holden. _Kemper disse simplesmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltando lentamente a se sentar na cama.

Holden, de pé ainda, suado, sentindo ainda as mãos de Kemper por todo seu corpo, envolto em um abraço mais do que apertado, sabendo que chegaria em casa e veria marcas dos apertões. Seus cabelos segurados com tanta força, que a raíz deles, sua cabeça inteira, latejava. Ainda assim, ele estava muito excitado, ele queria ir além, mas sabia que não podia.

_Eu também não sabia...

_Então, quando terminamos nosso trabalho juntos?_ perguntou Kemper, os enfermeiros da prisão já estavam voltando a seus postos, e não repararam em nada diferente. Holden sentou-se de volta na cadeira, notando que mais partes de seu corpo estavam doloridas, com os simples apertões que recebeu. Ficou perdido em pensamentos, de como Kemper poderia ser no além do beijo, e o mesmo precisou chamar sua atenção. _ Holden?

_Eddie... Eu volto. Nós... Marcamos um dia. _Holden saiu de seus pensamentos, esfregando o rosto e levantando, como se tivesse saído de um transe, como se tivesse voltado a seu normal. O que deixou Kemper intrigado.

_Tudo bem, vou esperar você me procurar. _ele disse, sorrindo. Agindo como se fosse um cara normal, após uma 'ficada'.

Holden saiu dali, com as pernas bambas. As enfermeiras não perceberam, ninguém percebeu, pra sua sorte. Mas o que aconteceu ali, naquele momento, mudou sua vida para sempre.

Nota da Autora 2: Talvez eu continue, mas essa parte era a que eu já tinha em mente. Por favor, não pensem que sou louca, não aprovo nada do que Kemper fez, e achei super assustadora a cena final do seriado. Porém, algo dentro de mim, me fez escrever isso. E não quero me envenenar com meus pensamentos, então... Tomara que ninguém leia, afinal, quem mais shipparia Holden x Kemper?


End file.
